Done
by MissionKira
Summary: Harry's magical core is dying for an unknown reason. He has a slim chance of living to the age of 16 and no chance at turning 17. Can Harry's mate and soul brother help him, or will Harry reject them? Language, gore, abuse. Evil Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. Some unpleasant thoughts, feelings and actions on Harry's part. Suicide/cutting/death. Severus/Harry
1. Introduction

I am going to die. The faint feeling of happiness was present, but most of what I was feeling was pain. I was laying on the bathroom floor with my wand in hand. I had used it to cut both my wrist. I could feel the blood starting to pool around me, but I didn't care. Blood smelt like rust and salt and for some reason it made me sick to my stomach. I rolled over to my side and frowned. Why wasn't I dead yet? I am tired and I just wanted to go to sleep, but I remained awake. I hurt both mentally and physically. I wanted it to go away.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I started to cry. My heart felt like it was slowly breaking into two pieces. My body hurt. No one cared if the 'Golden Boy' lived or died. I was only good enough for them if I was doing as I was told. I hated them. I hated how they looked at me when they thought I wasn't looking, the way they talked about me when the thought I couldn't hear them, the way they intentionally ignore me when I walk past them, the way their eyes burned in fury when they met my gaze. I no longer had friends. They betrayed me. I don't think they were really my friends, only pretending to be for the fame. When they almost died the last time, they left me. I had explained the danger multiple times to them, but still they did not understand.

"Why am I so useless?" My voice sounded like that of a childs. I could feel like heart rate slowing. A numbness came quickly and I soon didn't even have the energy to think. My eyes drifted closed.

A faint thumping noise that was my heart beat subsided.

A small smile graces my pale lips.

and then

I died.


	2. Realization

_When the dark green color transfers into a lighter green, take it off the burner, which now shall be 134 decrease Fahrenheit. Stir in one forth teaspoon dragons blood counter clockwise twice, before letting it cool for exactly one hour._ Draco thought to himself as he wrote in his personal Potions Journal. Severus, his greasy haired father stood several feet away from him with his own potion brewing. He had memorized the contents many years ago, but still he had the worn out leather bound book open to the potions pages.

"Severus," Draco began. He paused slightly in thought and turned away. "Do you think... that I will ever find my mate?" he asked quietly as he stared into the potion of his own making.

"What brought this up Draco." He drawled and measured out goblins corneas. He needed three, nothing more and nothing less. It was a delicate procedure, separating them. The were sticky, hard to divide for it was like they were stuck together by the Muggle glue that was hot.

"My heart, it hurts." Draco whimpered slightly. "It has been hurting for quite some time, but it hurts more so today. It feels like it is breaking." He continues as he dug all of his fingers over his heart. "It hurts to breath. It hurts to think." He whispered. "Severus help me." He said desperately, his voice breaking. A lump formed in his throat, making it even harder to breath. Tears fell like a small waterfall from Draco's gray, dull eyes. Big droplets were hitting the cold stone floor. They sounded like thunder in Severus's ears. Severus, forgetting about his potion, knowing the pain his son was feeling, rushed over to him and hugged him closing, knowing that it wouldn't ease the pain, but knew that he needed the comfort to stay together. To stay in one piece. They slowly fell to the ground together and Draco curled up into a tight ball. He hugged his knees close to his body and just let Severus hold him. When Draco was a small child, he would always want Severus to hold him the way he is now. It made him feel happy and warm inside that he cared about him more then his own father ever had.

"He is so... broken." He whimpered, his voice breaking painfully on the last word.

"He? Explain him to me." Severus said softly not at all surprised that his sons mate was a male. He swiped some of the blond locks away from the broken boys dull eyes.

"He is kind. Warm, but he doesn't feel like that now. He feels cold... and distant. He wants to smile whenever he can because it makes him feel just the slightest bit happy in his darkness." Draco's voice had turned into a monotone without even realizing it. "He does anything and everything to stay away from the darkness but he always gets pulled back in. His friends hate him, he has no family left; they died in the war. He is kind Severus. He is gentle and caring, sweet and loving. He carries innocence deep within him. I don't know where it has gone, I can't see him. Its cold Severus."

His heart beat slowed.

No.

"No!" Draco started up right, his eyes wide and fearful, desperate for anything to hold onto reality. His mate couldn't die. He couldn't! If he died, he knew that he would be broken and want to die himself, even though Severus would never let him. He had lost his own mate and had survived. Severus was never the same, but he was still alive, even without his mate. Draco knew how much it hurt him each and every day. He didn't want to live like that. It hurt not even knowing who his mate was, but, to lose him without even knowing; without his soul knowing, would kill him. He might be able to survive without his mate, if he had known him. He had to be saved. He as fading away. Sobs escaped his lips as he felt even more empty then he already was. He surely would die, even if he didn't kill himself first because the bond was not there. "Severus he is dying! He is dying Severus! I can feel him. My heart hurts." He moaned out, his eyes still frightened. His mind was going a million miles an hour. "Severus please. He is in the castle. He is in the Prefect bathroom. Hurry please! I can't move. I hurt. He is losing blood fast... Please..." Draco's voice faded as he fell heavily onto Severus.

Severus quickly picked up Draco and ran out of his office door, out of his classroom and into the empty night hallway. He knew where the prefect bathroom was. He had had to help ward it this year. Of course he knew where it was before hand because he was a teacher, but he had never actually been near it.

* * *

Harry frowned as he woke up. He was in his four poster bed at Hogwarts. Right where the Golden Boy was suppose to be at this time of night. Harry closed his eyes, knowing full well that he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. He hated suicide dreams. He threw off the rough, golden and red bedspread and hopped the one foot he couldn't reach to the floor because the beds were to high. His feet landed firmly and silently on the ground. The black haired young man grabbed his wand, glasses, his robe and his invisibility cloak before he walked over to the door. He grabbed the handle, turning it until it made a soft 'click' and opened it.

CREEK.

Harry froze.

He looked around and listened for any rustling or sharp intakes of breath. He knew that no one had been woken up so he slipped through the small opening in the door and closed it silently behind him. He glared daggers at the door. _Why couldn't you have opened like that? _He asked himself slightly angry. He sighed and dawned his invisibility cloak and walked down the boy dorm steps. No one was in the common room. It was strangely dark and eerie without the continuous fire. He didn't understand why the fire would be out. He had assumed that it was magical and it always was there. He shivered as a chill ran up his spine. He looked around and saw nothing. The small boy took a few deep breaths before he walked over to the portrait. The lady behind the painting didn't stir as Harry made his way out of the common room.

"Well Well Well. What do we have here? Harry Potter sneaking out of bed?" a snide voice sounded behind him. He jumped and the cloak slipped off him in silky waves. He didn't look at Draco, but knew that he would be wearing his Prefect cloak. Harry slowly sunk to the ground and hung his head. "Potter?" the voice said again, slightly surprised that he was indeed right, it had been Potter. He had saw no one coming out of the portrait hole, but could feel something stirring. Harry, he saw was on his knees, his hands firmly placed on his knees, his back stiff, his eyes closed tightly shut. He didn't hear the person behind him come closer.

"Potter?" Draco asked slightly confused. He shook his head slightly. He knew that Potter wouldn't see it because he was facing him with his back to him. He sighed and stepped closer. "Potter, get up." Draco said angrily. He reached out ready to grab Potter and make him do it, but he was already up, gathering his wand and invisibility cloak.

"I couldn't sleep. I am sorry." Harry said in a child like voice. He never once looked at Draco. Draco frowned when he walked over to the fat lady.

"Pickled Pumpkins." Harry said softly and the fat lady opened the passageway without even waking up.

"Don't let me catch you sneaking out again!" Draco said strongly as anger coursed though him before he started to walk away. Draco's heart hurt slightly, reminding him of the dream that he had had before it was time for him to get up for his prefect duties. He dismissed it and continued to walk his rounds. It was around five in the morning. He could have just let Potter, no. That would be breaking the rules. If he let one student do it, then all of them would think that it was okay to roam the halls, even if there was only one hour left.

Severus had been awake when Draco woke up. He had long lost the need to sleep long ago.

_"Nightmare?" Severus asked even though he already knew the answer. Draco brought his knees to his chest, something that he hadn't done for several years, Severus noted. He walked over to his son and sat down by him. "Son." He said softly. He put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. They sat for several long moments before Draco had enough energy to speak._

_"He was dying, my mate. I couldn't see his face, like always, nor what house he was in. I felt the desperation, the need to cut himself. It was just like my own many years ago when my parents died. He felt so alone. He had no one. It hurt so much. I was feeling him die, slipping away from me. My heart was like glass and it shattered. It hurt physically. My body ached. He thinks that he has no one. He is hurting so much. Severus, when will he reveal himself to me? What do I have to do? Do I have to go to him? Does he need to come to me?" He asked in desperation to be with him mate, to know that he actually had one._

_"Its different for every couple. With yours being male, he may not know that he prefers the same gender. As he comes closer to age, you will be able to tell who he is. He may deny you. You must understand this. He may not want to be with you. You may know him and you may not know him. He may be in this school." he paused. " Draco, I am telling you this so that you can be some what prepared but, he may not even be alive yet, or he may have died." Severus said softly and closed his eyes. He understood the heartbreak that Draco was feeling. He often still felt it on nights when his mind was fuzzy and nothing made sense. He had thought that he found his mate, but she wasn't it. He was still living proof of that. He had stopped aging at the age of 20, like most Yoiko children do. Some stop at the age of 17, but that was rare. He took enhancing potions to make himself look older so that no one would know who and what he really was. As far as everyone in the Wizarding world, his kind was non-existent now. The last one recorded to have died, passed away when Hogwarts was first built._

_"He isn't dead. I know he isn't. He is sad Severus. lonely, disappointed. What if it is because I am not with him? What if-"_

_"That is enough blaming yourself. You need to start your prefect duties now. We can talk about this later son." Severus said and patted him on his shoulder. Draco nodded and started to get ready for the hard, upcoming day._

Draco sighed and put his left hand on the wall for support. He frowned and looked down at the ground. It was tearing him apart; not knowing. His father had said that he may not even be alive. Maybe he was dead. NO! Draco reasoned with himself. He would know if he was dead. He had to. He couldn't wonder the earth forever not knowing if his mate was alive or dead, right?

Draco pushed himself off of the wall. His prefect duties were now over and he could go to breakfast. He could start his painfully long day. Usually he had classes to distract him, but it was a Saturday and there would be no classes held today. Maybe he would ask his father if they could brew today. He decided.

It didn't take him long to get to Great Hall. He was starving. He hadn't felt very good last night so he hadn't eaten. Currently, he was paying for it this morning. He rushed over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Draco was one of the only few people in here at this hour, even the teachers were not up this early. The doors opened automatically a few minutes later and stayed that way.

A few more people filed in as Draco started to fill his plate with sausages toast, and eggs. It was his normal breakfast, but even though he was starving, he limited how much he took, taking his normal amount of everything. He didn't want to feel sick later on for over eating. He suddenly felt the urge to look at the doors right as he was taking his first bite. He frowned when he saw Potter. Even from this far away you could see the gray bags under his eyes. How had he not noticed them before when he had seen Harry- that's right, Harry had never looked at him the entire time. He didn't insult him either. That made Draco frown even more. Potter always insulted him, no matter what mood he was in. Draco folded his arms, fighting the urge to go and speak with him. Potter met his gaze, but he didn't look away, anger flashing through his eyes. He frowned when Potter looking away, knowing what he must have found. He didn't mean to look angry. He was just in a bad mood because his heart was hurting again. It was hard understanding his new abilities. Severus walked into the room, but Draco took no notice.

"Draco." Severus called softly. Draco's eyes snapped over at him. Severus beckoned him over. Draco sighed softly and took his plate over to the staff table and sat in the chair Severus always summoned for him. "I hear Potter was roaming the halls again." He said softly.

"Yes. He was sneaking out of the common room when I noticed no one was there." Draco's eyes locked with Severus's and he showed him the events that followed. "What does this mean Father?" He asked. _His stance was someone waiting to be punished. Death Eaters used that pose often when they knew they would be getting punished. _Draco thought to himself.

"I will have to look into it further Draco." he said softly and started to eat his breakfast, just as Draco did so.

* * *

Harry stared into the empty fireplace until it was half an hour after Draco had seen him. He walked out of the Common Room, knowing full well that it was a few minutes before students were allowed out of their common rooms. He wasn't hungry, but the library wouldn't be open for a few more hours, so he just continued walking and eventually got to the Great Hall. There weren't many people around anyway. He was always one of the first ones. He liked it that way because Hermione always pestered him to eat. This way, he could have what he wanted and how much he wanted, which wasn't much at all, but it was all he was ever able to stomach.

He grabbed a piece of toast and put some of the best jam he had ever tasted, onto it. It must be a Hogwarts recipe because he had never found anything remotely like it in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and those were the only places he has ever been in with Magical Shops.

He frowned when he felt someone looking at him. He looked up and saw that Malfoy was watching him. He quickly looked away when he saw anger in the lovely gray eyes. He would think about them all the time in his free time. He didn't know why he thought about his enemies eyes. He supposed it was because he could see pain deep in them. It was barely noticeable sometimes when they were insulting each other badly, but still is was there, only hidden by petty anger. Draco often wore a mask. Harry had noticed this a while ago and just recently, he knew his assumption was correct. He seem to be in pain most of the time. He hide it well, just like Harry did himself, but a person that wore his mask his whole life, knew how to spot one.

He frowned and picked at his food. Why did Draco looked at him with so much anger? They hadn't fought for a few days now, what could be wrong?He had thought that that fight had fused out, was he wrong? Who was Harry kidding, he didn't really care about Draco. He was kidding himself he realized. When he thought of Draco, it wasn't in rage or hatred. He never had really hated him or fought with him in anger. It had always been an act, from the very beginning. Harry frowned and put his head down on the table. If he was being honest with himself, he had wanted to be his friend ever since the day that he had met him in the robe shop, but he had an image to uphold. He still had to. His shoulders slumped.

His head hurt for some reason. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had finally gotten to sleep after several days of not sleeping at all. He knew that it wasn't healthy, he had figured that when he first came to Hogwarts and everyone slept every night of the week, but he never had. He was lucky to get to sleep twice in two weeks. It kept the nightmares away. That was always a plus. He got his homework done, that was also a plus, he realized. Harry closed his eyes, but quickly sat up when an image of blood covering his hands came to mind. He didn't think about it. Nothing that came to him in flashes like that was never thought of before hand. He had seen many disturbing things in those little flashes. Some lasted seconds, some minutes. He didn't know what to call them. Visions, but they never came true. Thank Merlin. He usually saw blood, death, sorrow, rage. Most of the feelings he always felt. Most of the time depression, blood, and death were the only ones that he felt and saw. He didn't know what caused them, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. No one needed to know. It didn't harm him. No one would care anyway...

He flinched slightly as he heard voices coming down the hallway. The early birds must be coming down for breakfast. He knew that Hermione would be one of them. He knew that he definitively couldn't tell her. She would want him to go to Dumbledore, but Harry had no intention of doing that. He hated the old man, not that anyone knew that of course. He had barely just realized it a few months ago on one of his many sleepless nights.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily when she sat down next him. She was dressed in her prefect robes, just like Draco, but she was wearing Muggle clothing. Harry smiled slightly at her and held up his toast in a silent hello. He didn't feel like speaking. Least of all to her. He was tired and knew that if he started talking, she would just interrupt him and lecture him about his homework, that was already finished, but she didn't need to know that. He never told her anything unless it was necessary.

* * *

" ... have to be put in pairs, they know nothing when it comes to- Draco?" Severus asked slightly worried when Draco stopped looking at him and sat his head on the staff table. His head hurt for unknown reasons.

"Why am I in so much pain..." he whispered and moved closer to Severus. It was no secret that Draco was his adopted son, but they had never displayed family affections in public, but at the moment Severus didn't care. He put a hand on his back and started rubbing slow, small circles; trying to sooth him slightly.

"Even if you have a few years before you come of age, you can still feel the ache that comes with it. Your body is finally noticing that it needs its mate. It will hurt for about a week, but gradually dim. It will spike back up when your mate is a few days away from their coming of age, but it will be worse when you are the one that comes of age. It helps dim the pain if you are close to each other... " Severus answered. Draco sat up and shook his head.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed in deeply trying to make his head hurt less. It didn't help. He didn't think that it would. It was worth a try. Draco got up and smiled down at his sitting father. "I will just get a pain killer from our rooms. Don't forget, we have practice today." Severus nodded and went back to his breakfast.

The Slytherin Prince nodded to his father and walked over to where he was sitting at first and grabbed his school bag. He looked at the Gryffindor Table for reasons unknown and frowned at what he saw. Harry was looking at him. He tried to soften his eyes, his face void of any emotions, and noticed that Harry's eyes sparked in slight curiosity, but it was diminished when Hermione started to speak again. Damn her for killing the spark he had seen. At least he had made Harry forget what ever was on his mind, even if it was for a second. Draco held in his smile and walked out of the great hall just as a steaming-ready-to-blow-his-top- Weasel, walked into the Great Hall and stalked up to Harry.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Ron yelled at him.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to be up at the crack of dawn Ron. I was up before that." Harry said quietly.

"Why, did you have another nightmare?" Ron said in disgust.

Draco frowned and turned the corner. No one should treat their friend that way. He wondered what the green eyed boys nightmare was about, if he did indeed have one, but his head still hurt and he wanted to get to the library to study before all of the idiots started to show up. He debated on weather to stay or not, and came to the conclusion that he wanted to know how this was going to turn out. Draco remembered Harry with half his body invisible, stiff and scared just about two hours ago and knew that his decision was final.

"No. I just couldn't sleep Ron." He heard Harry say in a hushed tone.

"What were you doing?" Ron asked hostile clear in his voice. Draco glared at the ground.

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" Harry answered.

"..." Ron didn't answer.

"I don't have time for this Ron." Harry said defiantly. Draco almost cheered. He did know how to stand up for him still. Draco was glad. He paused. Since when did he stay around and listen to Harry Potters conversations? Since when did he care? Why did he care if his best friend was angry at him?

He sucked in a sharp breath.

Was Harry Potter his mate?

No, he would have been able to tell even before he became of age.

Draco sighed in relief as he searched for the binding string that would be there even before both of the two mates were of age. Harry Potter wasn't his mate. If he thought about it. Really thought about it, he realized that he had always been close to Harry in his own personal way. He would taunt Harry and call him names just to see him. He had wanted to be his friend even before he knew his name.

He leaned against the wall and slid down it. He put his hands over his face and leaned into them. This was all so confusing. His soul was telling him that Harry Potter wasn't his mate. If he wasn't then why was he having these strange feelings to go up to him and offer him his friendship again; knowing full well that he would be rejected again.

"Draco..." Severus said and walked over to him frowning at the sight of his son. This was so unlike the Draco he knew, but he knew that the transformation could alter the persons personality drastically. He picked him up and made sure he was standing on his own two feet before he made him start moving.

He knew the dilemma that Draco was going through quite well. He had loved Lily so much; so much that it hurt to be with or without her sometimes, but he knew that she wasn't his mate. After she was engaged to James, he knew that she wasn't his. If she had been, she wouldn't have even been dating him. She hand't known what he was. He never thought it was important enough to tell her.

"He isn't my mate Severus, but I have wanted his friendship so badly for so long. Why? Why does it hurt me to be away from him?" Draco asked softly as they walked down the empty hall way.

"There are things that we know by heart, but hurting for a human that isn't your mate, is very rare. I only know of one other that has experienced this. Myself. Unfortunately my best guest would be that he is in some part of your mates life. I am sorry Draco. The best that you can do is become his friend."

"I have been so nasty to him father. He wouldn't befriend me." Draco said softly as he sighed.

Severus frowned and made a mental note to research everything he could on bonds and humans. He had searched once before, but there could be something that he over looked. "I will look uncontrollable bonds and humans." He told Draco. "Try everything that you can to make it up to him." Severus suggested and walked him into their quarters. Draco went to sit on the couch while Severus walked over to their personal stock of potions and grabbed a pain killer.


	3. Unknown Time

Harry walked briskly out of the Great Hall in anger. He hated Ron sometimes. He was so pushy and got extremely angry at the stupidest things imaginable. When he was walking down the aisle of the Great Hall he heard Hermione scolding him.

"He isn't in charge of you Ron. Beside, I know you would have yelled at him if he had waken you up at that time. We are suppose to be his friends; or did you forget that?" She asked nastily. Harry sighed heavily and walked down the long corridors. The black haired young man didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to get away. He had to get away.

Harry started to shake in anger and the portraits around him started vibrate. His body was burning. They yelled at him, but he ignored them. How _d__are _Ron get so livid with him over something so stupid. He knew Ron was angry at him, but to intentionally start a fight; Harry didn't understand his motives. Ron was a confusing person without him being angry at Harry for something stupid. He didn't even know what was wrong. He thought he hadn't done anything to get Ron mad, but he was get ting angry with Harry for the past few weeks for nothing. He would be mad a few days and then be friends with him for several hours, just to yell at Harry again.

Harry frowned and fell to his knees holding his head. His vision started to twist and turn. It was like he was cross eyed, but that wasn't the case. His head felt like it was lead. He fell to the side and his head smacked against the floor. It was hard to stay away because of all the pain coursing through him. He took in deep breaths, but he just started to hyperventilate. His breaths came in short, quick gasps. They were loud in his ears; as was his heart beat. The portraits fell and rose when his lung did. They slammed and hit the wall when he would breath out, just to raise up again. The painted people quickly fled their frames. Many fell to the ground. Some cracked, others shattered, their people frightened. Harry pulled at his hair. He had to calm down. He felt like he was going to explode and disappeared at the same time. His chest felt like a snake was tightening around it, but his mind was breaking.

"Potter?!" A voice sounded behind him. He didn't have time to register who the voice belonged to.

Harry screamed in pain. It was a heart-stopping scream that would have shattered Muggle glass. His body felt like it was on fire. His back bent and he was staring at the high ceiling. Everything became fuzzy; like when he had his glasses off in the morning. blinding light was surrounding him in thin little ribbons. There was a deafening roar that was so loud that it barely allowed his scream to be heard. His back bent painfully sharp and then went back into the position is was before.

A cold hand supported his head. It was heaven compared to the blinding burning. Another hand soon supported his back and he was sitting upright. Then cold enveloped him like a blanket. It was like standing in an ice box for several minutes after being by a roasting fire that made you sweat. Every color of the rainbow and in between those colors surrounded them. Harry felt a sharp pain in his heart, but it was quickly subdued by the ice. He closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. Magic. That was the only thing that could ever be described as the colors swirled around the unknown figure and _the, Harry Potter._

The ice faded away and the colors were gone. Even with his eyes closed, Harry could still see the colors, but they quickly faded away into blackness.

* * *

Harry has been in the hospital for several hours, but there was still no sign of recovery. I knew that it could take several days to weeks for him to wake up, but it was painful to just see him lying there seemingly dead and lifeless. If only there was some movement... My heart hurt like it has never hurt before. My mind was fuzzy. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straighter in the chair. I never slouch and I wasn't about to start. I racked my fingers through my hair and frowned deeply. I looked at Potter, willing him to wake up, but he didn't seem to want to listen. He never does.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to me and handed me a pepper up potion. She could understand vaguely, why I couldn't sleep. Even vaguely, she didn't press me for details and knew I wouldn't give her any answers. She was the type of person that liked to be in everyone's business because she cared about everyone she tended to. She found out the hard way that I wouldn't give her any answers. She found out it was better to not pry.

I downed the pepper up potion and rubbed at my face again. My mind and body are tired, but I knew I wouldn't sleep. I wanted so badly to dream, but knew it was mute trying to go to sleep.

"Try and get some sleep dear." Madam Pomfrey spoke for the first time that day. It almost made me jump.

Just then, I heard rustling. My eyes snapped over to Harry's figure. He was laying with the blankets covering up to his waist, a thin white tank top was the only thing covering his torso. My eyes roamed his body and found the body part that had made the noise. It was his hand. His left one to be exact. It was moved a few inches toward me. I smiled and looked at his face. He wasn't awake, but it was a sign to his recovery. I was filled with a new strength that the pepper up potion could never provide.

"Oh Harry. Please wake up soon." I whispered.

* * *

"You do not understand Headmaster. I can not explain. I don't know how." Severus said.

"Then show me that you care for the boy Severus. All you have done is make his life hell. Show him that you really do care and I will permit what you have asked." Albus Dumbledore said angrily. He slammed his fist on this dead, trying to prove a point, but just ended up rattling his belongings.

"I can't. You know this!" Severus said. He was desperate. He would even admit it if someone asked if only the headmaster would just permit him of what he asked. "None of what you asked is permitted by my laws. If I break them..." Severus answered. The greasy haired man frowned and looked away from the headmaster.

"All I ask of you is to tell me why Severus. What laws, why do you need a week off of school?, why does Draco need a week off of school?, and why is the Boy Who Lived in the hospital wing and why, why should we move him?"

"I. can. not. tell. you." Severus said painfully. He knew what the headmaster was asking of him. He didn't need to repeat it. He couldn't tell the headmaster anything. Even if he was able to, he wouldn't be telling the old fraud anything because he knew that he definitely wouldn't permit it.

"Then your request is denied Severus." Albus said forcefully. Severus frowned in anger. He looked away and nodded curtly before he walked out of the headmasters office.

"Well?" Draco asked when the door was closed. Severus gave him a look that told Draco right away that when they were within Severus's rooms, then they would talk. Draco nodded and started to walk with his father. "Father, can we brew when we get to our rooms?" Draco asked. Severus looked at him and Draco noticed that he looked much older then the potion he took every morning and night would allow. He had seen what Severus looked like without the potion. Draco frowned and Severus smiled a slight smile.

Draco smiled sadly at him. Severus was hurting just as much as Draco, but for different reasons.

They soon arrived at their living quarters and stepped inside. Severus put up the necessary wards and sat down heavily as he rubbed his tired face. He couldn't sleep, but that didn't mean he wasn't tired physically and mentally.

"I couldn't tell him why I requested what I did. It is against the rules of the Council. To the Wizarding world, we are no longer in existence and I fear telling Dumbledore would only spark a war. We barely survived the last one. Wizards are much more advanced now. They could definitely wipe us out. You know this history of Wizards harvesting out power... it would be much worse if they found out about us now. Our kind was here before Wizards existed and we will continue to live on even when they are gone. In order to survive, we must stay hidden. I could't tell him Draco. If I had, I know that he would have killed me then and there. He denied me my request because I didn't tell him. The power hungry, foolish Baista!" Severus growled out, struggling to contain his anger.

"What of Harry, Severus? Will he be okay?" Draco asked softly, nervously. Severus looked up at him and his anger went away.

"Yes son, Harry will be alright. It is the only reason that I am here now. How I was able to leave." Severus said softly. "I found out why you are so attracted to him, even when you did not realize. Yoiko children are born from the tears of the angels, as you well know. It is almost impossible to get an angel to cry. What I have not taught you, is that they die after one tear is shed. I have done ancient magic on Harry when I knew that he was getting better. It was before I went to the headmasters office." Anger flashed in his eyes. "I found out that you and Harry... were made from the same tear. There has been only one other tear that has done this. An angels tear can only be split when it is wounded and it causes her so much pain that she cries." Severus said softly. "It is safe... to say that this assumption is correct..." Severus frowned slightly.

"What does this mean?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Severus said.

"Well, what happened to the last people?" Severus looked at him. Draco frowned and looked away. He mad many things to think about. "Go back to your mate Severus. I still have classes to go to. I need a note."

"He isn't my mate yet Draco. He is still fifteen."

Draco nodded and shooed him away after he quickly wrote a note as to why Draco was late. Severus smiled slightly at his son and walked out of their rooms feeling just the same as when he had entered. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. He had guessed that the Headmaster would deny them, but he was still hoping. Severus had long realized that the Headmaster was not who he had fooled everyone into believing that he was.

Severus raked his fingers through his hair and spotted a few seventh years. He scowled and walked over to them. "What do we have here?" Snape said dangerously. The seventh years stiffened and both of them blushed badly. The girls school robe was off and the boys shirt was untucked. The girls hands went down to play with the hem of her skirt. Severus's eyes narrowed and he gave them both detention with him, separately and sent them to the headmasters office. He could deal with two horny teenagers.

Severus sighed and continued his walk to the Hospital Wing. Harry was where he had left him, but he was turned on his side, face the door as if he was waiting for someone to come in at any moment. Some of his color came back. Before he had been a chalky white, but now he had a slight peach color. Severus was glad. Severus glided over to him. He intently felt better at the sight of the fifth year Gryffindor. It had always been this way when ever he looked at the Potter boy. He had thought that it was because of his eyes, his mothers eyes. They had always comforted him even when she was angry at him. Severus acted like he hated Potter because of his father. He still hurt from losing Lily to that monster. He had hated him and with Potter looking just like him, he had thought he had hated him to, but in reality, he had hated many other things, but not Harry himself. He had to remind himself to call him Harry because Potter sounded like he was referring to his enemy, which he had been before. He had thought that Harry was just like his father, but he was far from it in personality. He had his mothers personality exactly. She was kind and sweet hearted. She would put herself before anyone else.

Severus didn't notice before, but when he was looking back to the moments he had with Harry, he had found that every time he turned in a bad potion, his lab partner, turned in a better one. He had no idea how Harry managed to make it slightly better in the five minutes he always gave them to bottle it and turn it in. He frowned. Another mystery. It seemed that Harry was full of them.

"You'er back again Professor Snape?" Madam Pomfrey asked from behind him.

"Yes Ma'am." Severus said and stood up. He was always the gentleman; even to people that he should be disrespectful, like Potter, he was civil with until he made him angry.

"He hasn't woken up." She answered the question she knew was on his lips. "Severus..." She hardly used his first name. "I need to know; why are you suddenly caring for Mr. Potter?" She asked while she tended to him.

He frowned at the question and spoke the truth, but not the answer to her question. "I owe a dept to his father. He saved me, once." Severus said softly. "I saved his son, we are even, but I don't feel like its over. I have to make sure he lives. If he were to die, then my dept would not have been payed in full." He said. Wizards were very superstitious with things that concerned Death. She would understand his meaning. If you have a dept to pay and they have died, you still have to pay the dept in full, but if you do not, you will never have a chance of being reincarnated again, which is what Wizards strongly believe in; the chance to be alive again.

"I see." She said understanding. She frowned and bent closer to Harry. "Oh dear Merlin..." She whispered.

"What is it?" Severus asked frightened. He stood up and walked over, his eyes showing the fear that he felt.

"His... magical core. It's... dying."

Severus stiffened. Harry wasn't of age. He couldn't feel what was wrong with Harry without doing medical tests. "No..." Severus whispered, devastated.

"He will wake in the next few days, but because of his unstable magic and magical core, he wont live to become the age of 17, maybe even sixteen. He might be able to live until 17... if he were to stop using his magic." She whispered, tears running down her face. "What a horrible fate..." She whispered and levitated him so that she could change his sheets. Severus fell back into his chair and stared at Harry's peaceful face. He looked so small. How could someone be so small, but so broken? If Harry couldn't turn seventeen, then Severus couldn't save him. Your magical core resets and synchronizes with their mate. With Harry being a Yoiko, a pure blood no less, finding his mate and becoming of age, it would save him, but if he didn't live that long, he would surely die.

"Severus... because you owe his father a dept, I strongly suggest that you care for him until he dies." She said softly and looked over at him. "Maybe James will forgive you if you take care of his son in his dying moments." She said and bowed her head as she walked away.

He could have kissed her, but of course he would never do that, especially because his mate was laying right beside him. This was how he could get the headmaster to agree without telling him anything. His eyes showed little hope, but at least there was some hope in them. He had wanted to take Harry and Draco away for the week so that Harry could learn about his heritage and get use to the idea of... well... everything. Most of all, being the mate of the one person he hated more then his son Draco.

He felt torn. He had only been there for about seven minutes, but he need to go and talk to the headmaster again. Surely, when he found out that Harry was... unwell, he would reconsider his rejection. He wanted to stay with Harry and never leave his side again. In the end he decided to go to the headmaster. His heart, body, and mind, felt heavy as he stood up and took Harry's hand. He smiled slightly when Harry sighed deeply in his sleep. At least he wasn't in pain. He had heard stories of it being painful. They still hadn't figured out why it had happened in the first place.

Severus turned around and made sure that Madam Pomfrey wasn't watching. He didn't see her so he bent down and moved back Harry's hair and kissed him on the forehead. Severus had finally had some sense knocked into him when he found Harry like he did in the corridor. He had almost lost him then, and he was losing him now. At least, he told himself, he could still be with him for a little while longer.

* * *

"I am sick and tired of him! He thinks he is so much better than anyone! He thinks just because he had been on Gryffindor's team since his first year that he is something to be proud of. He is always getting attention because he is the boy who lived. You _said _that if we were his friends, then we would have fame to. Do you_ see _us getting the fame and glory we deserve after almost dying every single year?!" Ron screamed at the headmaster. He just sat in his chair waiting for the stupidest Weasley to be finished talking. "No. You don't because it isn't there! You promised us gold worth our wild. That hasn't come either." Ron said.

"It will come-"

"In time. We know." Hermione said heatedly. She was sick and tired of Harry just as much as Ron was, but for different reasons.

Dumbledore looked at them without the amused twinkle in his eyes that he usually wore. "You both know how important Harry his. You both signed up for this. You knew the risk of getting killed. You have a contract. A magical one that if you break, your families will suffer, or have you forgotten that?" Dumbledore said repeating almost exactly what Hermione had lectured Ron on a few months ago.

"You can kill them professor. I don't care anymore. I can't stand Potter. I can't deal with him anymore." Hermione said and looked up at him frowning.

"You _will _do as I say." Dumbledore's voice was low. Hermione's and Ron's eyes both glazed over and they nodded mutely.

"Let's go visit Harry." Hermione said slightly dazed. Ron nodded and followed her out of the headmasters office. He would need to give them a high dose of the imperious curse. He was so close to brainwashing them, but then they just broke the spell. It was a minor set back, but they would be completely brainwashed in the next few weeks.

He smirked and started to whistle.

He heard a knock on the door ten minutes later.

"Come in." He said merrily. "Ah... Severus my boy."

"Headmaster. I have come back under short notice because of some new information." Severus said. He was pale and sweat was slightly beading down his forehead. Dumbledore frowned.

"What is it Severus." He asked and motioned for him to sit across from him.

"Well," Severus said and took a deep breath. "You know of Potter's magical instability and the outburst that it had just a few hours ago. He is showing signs of recovery, but... Madam Pomfrey checked him over one last time. You know of my dept to James Potter and with him gone, it transfers to his son. I was sitting in the hospital wing to make sure that he would make it, fulfilling my dept in saving him. You understand that if he dies then I will have no chance at being reincarnated... welll... she looked him over one last time and.. " He swallowed hard, partly out of effect and slightly because of his ever growing pain from being away from his mate. "and... his magical core is dying." Severus said. Dumbledore stood up. Most of the things on his desk were scattered to the side when his arm swept across it in anger. This would ruin everything he has planned!

"How long does he have to live?!" Dumbledore shouted. Severus wasn't surprised, but he made sure that his face showed differently.

"She said that he has a very slim chance at making it to the age of sixteen, but no chance at all to make it to seventeen." Severus said. "Please, headmaster. I need to repay my dept to Potter... and Lily. You know how much it still kills me... what I have done... please... let me make this one thing right in my life. Please let me take Harry out of school for a week. Give me one week to fulfill my dept and I will being him back. You know that if I harm him, my dept wouldn't be payed..."

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Severus. He was deep in thought. Severus was right after all. He hated to admit that, but he would get over it. Severus was a valuable ally and... if the legends were true, then Severus would be a fateful follower in the next life. He nodded, his thoughts final. "Alright. You are granted one week from the moment he wakes up. Where will you be taking him?" He asked.

"My summer home. I will also need my son. I don't want to take Madam Pomfrey away from the castle and Draco is as skilled as I am in the medical feild. I need him with me in case I will need help with Potter." Severus answered immediately. The headmaster nodded in content. It was hooked up to the floo... he already had complete access to the home. He would be able to drop by at any time.

"... I know how hard it is to take care of a child in need alone...Alright. I will allow it." He said. Severus sighed softly and thanked the headmaster greatly. He walked out feeling slightly better then before. He could tell the headmaster was forming plans into his head, but Severus already had a full proof one that was bound to knock the blue eyed old man off of his high, delirious horse.

* * *

Severus immediately summoned a piece of paper out of thin air and wrote a quick note with his wand to Draco. He flicked his wand and it folded into a an arrow. It was the fasted way to get a note to him. Even an owl was slower, plus he didn't have time to go to the owlery.

_Draco,_

_The headmaster has agreed. Get a bag packed for a week. I will contact your teachers for your homework._

_Father._

Severus smiled. His mate was dying and he could not stop it, only hope that he will make it to when he is seventeen, but he was happy. His mate would hopefully be awake in the morning and they would be going to his summer house along with his adopted son. He would tell Harry the same thing he told the headmaster to get him to agree to come with them, but would be explaining everything a day after they had all settled in. He knew Harry would reject him at first, but hopefully... just maybe he will except him before he turns seventeen.

Merlin Severus hoped so.

The arrow appeared in front of him and he grabbed it before it fell to the ground.

It read:

_Fantastic._

Severus was glad Draco was happy. He would have put something else if he was being sarcastic. Severus sighed heavily. His heart, body and mind felt much less heavier.


	4. Confusion

It was times like this that Severus wished he was able to sleep again. His mind felt fuzzy and nothing really made sense. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if he over dosed on a sleeping potion. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. If he sat still for long enough, he would go into a slight trance and when he would come out of it, he would be refreshed. He supposed it was because of the altering potion that made his mind that way, but he only ever stopped taking it when he was at his summer home when he knew that no one would bother him a Draco. No one knew the location of his summer home and he loved it. He never stayed at Hogwarts like many of the staff. There was only so much of people that he could handle.

The potions master looked at the black haired young man in the bed next to him and smiled slightly. He looked so... content. It was now around two in the afternoon and still, Harry had not woken up. Severus wasn't worried. He had extensive medical training and was even better then Madam Pomfrey. The medical training told him that because of Harry's color, heart pulse, breathing and slight movement through out his short hospital stay, that Harry would be waking up sometime in the middle of the night. Severus preferred it that because he would be able to get both Harry and Draco out without any interference. He would be long gone by the time Albus got down to the infirmary to talk to Harry.

Severus was exceedingly happy that the nurse was naive in wizard magic. He didn't even know how she had been able to pass the Hogwarts Medi-Witch exam. Severus, from assisting Madam Pomfrey, knew how the hospital worked and knew what spells were worked on the students. None of them were strong enough to actually heal anyone fully. Especially the age group that resided at Hogwarts. The potions master scowled slightly. He didn't trust her or anyone but Draco at this school. He had even brought Harry to his own quarters just so that he could take care of him himself, but Draco had made him take him to the hospital wing, strongly against Severus's will. (He knew the boy was right, but that still doesn't mean that he doesn't like it. They had to avoid suspicion from everyone. He had forgotten that. Severus had given into the mate emotions rather then his rational thinking and in doing so, he almost ruined everything.)

Severus frowned when a though occurred to him. What would he do if Harry rejected him. Albus was right, he had made Harry's life a living hell. He had readily given the same advice to Draco, but was he really ready to accept Harry's rejection if he told him no? He shook his head. He would come to that bridge when it appeared. The week off for Draco, Harry and himself was to try and get Harry to understand after all.

Several hours passed and it was getting close to dinner time. Severus hadn't moved from his spot, nor had Harry. "Severus." said man looked up when he heard his name being spoken and found Draco with three plates from the Great Hall full of food. Severus took the plate gratefully not having anything to eat since morning. He had been to worried to eat and hadn't realized how hungry he was until he saw the food. Draco sat one of them on Harry's bedside table and cast a warming charm on the food so that it wouldn't go cold. He quickly gabbed another chair and pulled it up to Severus's side.

"How is he?" Draco asked softly as he took a bite of his food.

"The same." Severus's voice was horse like he had been crying or talking for several days. Draco frowned and looked at the black haired boy. He felt a pang of something he hadn't ever felt before. He told his father. "That is the bond that you to share as soul brothers. You have never actually felt it before because it was masked behind fake emotions. It is not good for your soul to mask what you feel, as you have come to realize. He should be waking up sometime tonight and we will be taking him home." Severus said. His voice was clearer and his eyes seemed to focus more on their surroundings.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Draco asked softly, his voice never getting above a whisper. Severus's voice was soft, like it always was. He never spoke louder, unless he was very angry. It had never been directed to Draco, nor Harry, if he thought about it. Draco smiled slightly at the realization.

"He will have my room, of course, while you are in your room. I highly doubt he will come willingly with us, his most hated people in the world. He will not be happy about sharing a room with you. I have no need for sleep anyway, it shall be fine." Severus answered as he finally started to eat.

Severus felt his heart twist in pain. His body went stiff and he sucked in a shuttered breath.

_Death. Blood. He saw several people that he did not recognize covered in blood. He knelt down where he stood and wrapped his arms around himself. He heard glass breaking, but when he looked around he saw none. He closed his eyes tightly. Pain flooded through him. He knew he should be remembering something, his mind was clouded. Fear gripped him tightly in her claws and squeezed him to the point that he couldn't breath. He started to gasp for breath, but his lungs didn't fill with air at all._

_His lungs exploded._

_Severus looked down and saw the source A hand with five dagger claws cut through his chest and poked about a foot out of his back. He followed the hand and found an arm. The arm was connected to a person. He locked eyes and saw someone he didn't know._

_"See what you have done? You have killed them all!" She shrieked. He knew that voice. It was Lily's sister..._

_"I didn't mean to." Severus muttered, barely able to get enough strength to say anything. The voice wasn't his own. It was Harry's._

_Severus understood now. He was seething in rage. He was in pain, but he knew it wasn't him that was hurting. He closed his eyes and he soon appeared beside himself. He was immediately transferred into the new addition. He knew that the pain wasn't his. It was Harry's. He didn't have time to deal with his broken heart because he screamed in rage and charged the deformed Muggle that treated Lily and him like trash for all those years. Claws of his own replaced his fingernails and he swiped the awful... thing. She shrieked in pain and the claws that had once been embedded in Severus's skin, that was currently in Harry's, retracted. Harry fell forward, but Severus threw himself toward Harry and caught him gently._

_Severus held him close and started to cry. His heart hurt so much. He started to mutter spells and Harry started to heal._

_"Why..." a small voice said behind him. Severus looked down to find Harry gone. He turned and stood to find a much smaller Harry looking up at him. Severus realized that he looked just like he did when he first saw him. He looked just like his eleven year old self. He was terified._

_"Harry... please." Severus's voice broke painfully. He reached out for Harry, but he backed away._

_"You hate me." Harry whispered. "Why did you save me from her..." his voice sounded like that of a smaller child then what was protrayed._

_"I don't hate you Harry. I never have, I realize that now..." Severus said softly._

_"No... this hurts my head. You confuse me... go away Snape! Go!" Harry yelled and Severus felt himself being pushed back. Severus closed his eyes and let himself fall._

Severus opened his eyes and stared into the extremely worried ones of his son. His eyes immediately snapped to Harry's. "That was... so painful." Severus whispered.

"What happened?!" Draco asked loudly.

"He has... horrible visions. Horrifyingly real and fear gripping; to the point where it is hard to breath. I couldn't think. To think he has those everyday, multiple times a day... oh my god..." Severus said and frowned looking down. "I was pulled into a vision of his. I was him... but I knew that it was him and not me, even if everything felt like it was happening to me. When I realized what was going on, everything stopped and I appeared next to Harry. It hurt to see him like that. The fear was so great. I have become numb to the fear the Dark Lord besitos into his victims, but that... was nothing in comparison. He asked me why I saved him. He didn't understand that I never hated him. Every time he stares off into space, he isn't intentionally doing so. He gets sucked in, much like I did and he has no control over how long it lasts or what it is about. I don't know how I know this Draco. I couldn't pull him out of it and I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave him there. He forced me out in the end." Severus said and rubbed at his eyes.

"I was so scared..." Draco admitted shamefully.

"Never be ashamed to admit you are scared Draco. I can image how terrifying it was for you. I don't know how I was pulled in. I shouldn't have been able to before he became of age..." Severus frowned and looked at Harry. "What time is it?"

"You were only gone for about five minutes, but dinner time is officially over and everyone should be going back to their dorms for the night."

"You should be getting back as well."

"No, it will be safer and easier if I were to remain here by your side encase something else happens and when he wakes up." Draco said and sat back down in his own chair. He sighed heavily.

"Lord Malfoy, visiting hours are over." Madam Pomfrey said sternly and walked over to them. Severus took out his wand, knowing that the Medi-Witch was going to use it. He stiffened as she waved her wand over Harry and put it to his head, and wrist, cheeking for a fever and his heart pulse. Severus only relaxed when she put her wand into her robes. He gripped his tightly as he watched her. _She is doing everything wrong!_ He thought to himself. Draco looked on with a frown on his face. He to had stiffened when the wizard had walked out of her office.

"He seems to be healing quicker then I would have thought, but he is Harry Potter... he has always healed faster then normal. He would have to, being the Boy-Who-Lived and all." She muttered as she wrote down her findings. Severus frowned and noticed that the notebook was different then all the others she had. It was a Muggle notebook with lines.

Severus's eyes widened slightly, not that anyone saw, but he quickly recovered. _She is keeping a log. I would bet a thousand galleons that she had written down findings that she didn't in her official reports. _He thought to himself. He frowned and watched her walk away. He would search her office when she retired to bed.

"He should be waking up later this evening." She said to Severus with a small smile.

_I have known that for several hours you stupid witch. _"Thank you." Severus said. He looked at Draco and rolled his eyes when she had gone. "Stupid old witch..." He muttered and Draco snickered.

"I have all of my home work for the next two weeks." Draco said. Severus nodded, understanding the hidden meaning. Who knows how long they would be there for. Severus had told Albus a week, but it could be longer if Harry didn't feel like come back within a weeks time. Severus would have to talk to Harry's gaudians. He hoped they would be willing. Severus closed his eyes as he remembered the vision he had been forced to watch not moments ago and what he had found with his spell, he knew they wouldn't care.

"What am I going to do with you..." Severus whispered and propped his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. Draco rubbed his back.

"Dad, not many people know, but you are a great person. I know you will figure it out." Draco said reassuringly. Severus chuckled slightly at his antics. He was greatful.

"Thank you son." Severus said and sat up straighter. "When I met Lily... I had said the same thing you know... she... had fallen and was crying. Her stupid peasant sister was no where to be seen. I had walked up to her. I had been compelled to because her magic smelled so sweet and warm. It was fairly strong for a muggleborn her age. It was around fall and everything was dying off. I picked a rose was was wilted and walked over to her. She looked up at me and she saw through her tears the wilted flower become bright and new again. She started to laugh and call me brilliant almost commanding me to do it again. It was so... magical to her. Her eyes lit up with happiness and joy. How could I let a flower like her who was so innocent... how could I let her go?" Severus continued in a soft voice. "She was the first person that I had loved. I had thought that I loved her, that she was my mate and she just didn't realize it, but when she started to date Potter, I knew that she wasn't. She wouldn't have even became friends with him if she was my mate because she would have had the same hatred that I had, but... I finally had an answer to that question. I knew after all those years, that all I could do was protect her, but... I failed. I hadn't known she was pregnant with Potters child until I found her dead on Hollows Eve. I hadn't known my best friend was pregnant until I found he dead, a baby crying in the overturned crib." Severus frowned and looked at Harry. "I thought that I hated him. I really did. I thought he was just like Potter, but I failed to see Lily in him. I refused to see my best friend in her son. He is nothing like Potter. I wish I would have seen it sooner. I wish I would have made myself see. There are so many mistakes that I have made in my life Draco. All of them I wish I could change. With my mate by my side, if he accepts me... if he lived to become of age... maybe... maybe something will have gone right in my life. Maybe I could fix some of my mistakes." Severus rubbed at his eyes and took a shaky breath. "There is one thing that I am happy about in life though."

"Me?" Draco asked softly.

"No, of course not! Become a potions master." Severus said proudly and grinned, chuckling. Draco rolled his eyes and hugged his father.

"I love you to." Draco said softly a small smile on his lips. He knew his father was proud of him, even if he couldn't exactly tell him right now.

"I really do love you Draco and I am very happy to have you in my life." Severus said. They both smiled in contentment and looked at the boy who lived.

"Father... how do you think Harry will take everything?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, we wont tell him at first. He needs to settle in for a few days. Get use to the idea of sleeping in the same house as people he thinks will hex him in his sleep. He will warm up to you first because you are of his age. It will take longer for me. If he accepts me, this it might even take more then a week. I have a feeling it will take a few months because of his Gryffindor tendencies... he may... never accept me..." Severus frowned at the thought again. He wasn't of age. The bond that would be formed when he became of age wasn't there. There was no telling what could happen.

Draco yawned and Severus smiled slightly. "I will wake you when it is time to leave." Severus said softly and put a blanket around Draco's shoulders. He nodded and said goodnight.

* * *

_I hurt. My body burns. My head feels like it is going to explode. I am floating, I think. I feel like it. _Harry frowned and rubbed at his eyes. He felt something soft surround him. It was a blanket. He sighed and thought of nothing but the warmth.

_warm..._

* * *

Severus walked over to the Medi-Witches office and opened the door slowly. No one was inside, he knew that for sure. He quickly walked over to her desk and started shifting papers. He frowned and put everything back in the correct place. He went over to the filing cabnit and opened the drawer labeled 'M-N-O-P' and looked for Potter. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. He quickly levitated it out of the draw, made a copy of the book and replaced it in the exact same spot. He smirked and left the office.

He gave a small sigh when he got closer to Harry. Severus walked over to him to inspect him and gasped slightly when he saw that he was deep in the covers.

"Warm..." he heard Harry mutter. Severus shook Draco awake and pointed to Harry. Draco smiled at him and walked over to Harry's bedside.

"Potter. Wake up." Draco whispered. Severus glared at him and then shook his head. He figured that it was best to wake up up now that he was coherent The faster they could get out of Hogwarts, the better.

Harry started awake and held back his groan of pain. Fear flashed into his eyes and he realized he couldn't see. That voice belonged to Malfoy. Severus frowned and handed Harry his glasses. Harry stiffened as his eyes agusted to the darkness and saw Draco standing by the bedside. He went to grab his wand, but even as he tried to look for it, knew that it wasn't within reach.

"Mad-" Harry started to yell, but a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't. Potter its alright, I am not going to hurt you." Draco said softly and looked over toward the Medi-Witches office. "I am going to remove my hand Potter. Are you going to scream if I do? Blink once for yes, twice for no." Draco exlained softly. They couldn't chance the Medi-Witch finding them and preventing them from leaving without seeing the headmaster first and that was something they couldn't have. Draco frowned when Harry didn't blink at all. "You don't know?" Draco asked. "Fine, if you scream. I will hex you." A ferice growl sounded and both of the boys went pale. Draco held Harry's head firmly in place so that he couldn't see.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" He whispered harshly. "Just don't scream.." Draco snapped at Harry and he removed his hand. Harry closed his eyes tightly and covered both of his hands over his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked. He didn't want to find out what made that growling sound. He was already to scared with Malfoy being so close when he was wandless.

"I want you to come with me." Draco said softly. "You see, you are very sick. Severus here, owes a dept to your father. He saved you, but the dept if not payed. We need you to come with us, just for one week so that you can try and get better, okay?" Draco asked softly. Harry looked at him and frowned. He was being way to nice. He shuddered at the thought and knowing who had made the growl. He didn't understand.

"You see... Potter... Your father saved my life, since he is deceased, the dept is passed on to his heir, meaning you. I did save you life, but that isn't enough." Severus said softly. Harry's eyes went wide and he gripped his head and brought his knees to his chest. This was so confusing. This can't be right.

"Why... you hate me... Why did you save me?" Harry asked in the same voice that he used in the vision. Severus stiffened slightly. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I don't hate you Harry. Please, come with me and Draco and let me prove it to you... please Harry." Severus spoke in a whisper. Harry frowned and looked over at Severus. He had sounded so heartbroken. Harry didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. Severus looked at Harry and they both locked eyes.

"... okay." Harry said. His mouth had said okay even before his mind could understand what was going on, but it was to late to take it back. Hope glimmered in the potions professors eyes and Harry just couldn't say no to that. "Okay... I will go. So long as I can leave whenever I wish to." Harry whispered. He was surprised then Snape readily agreed, but he wouldn't allow them to see it.

"I already have a bag for you..." Severus said.

"Dobby packed it for you. He told me he is quite fond of you." Draco spoke softly. "In case you are wondering, you are wearing a tank top and sweats of Muggle origin... he also told me that..." Draco looked away and sighed. Harry shook his head and threw the covers back. He stood on shaky feet, but managed to stay upright. He turned around and frowned when he could barely lift the sheet. It just kind dragged along the mattress. His body felt heavy and numb. He noticed the other side needed to be done, but before he could even think about doing it, Draco grabbed the other side and pulled it up to match Harry's. "Don't worry, okay." Draco smiled slightly and him. Harry looked at him strangely, but decided to not question their niceness. Maybe is was the medicine that the Medi-Witch had given him that was making him so... compliant.

"What else has Dobby told you..." Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing else. Its not like I ask about you or anything, he just likes to tell everyone how great you are." Draco's voice didn't change to disgust or rudeness, so Harry nor Severus could tell if he was trying to be rude or not. Severus decided on the later, but Harry wasn't so sure. Harry stiffened when he felt a hand on his back, but he noticed it helped him stay up right as he started walking. Severus led him over to the fire place. He dreaded using this thing.

"Harry Potter what in the hell are you doing out of bed!? Severus, I thought I told you he is to not be removed!" The medi-Witch yelled from the office door. Harry stiffened at the yelling and didn't notice himself subconsciously moving back behind Severus and Draco right as they both took a protective step forward.

"Talk to the headmaster Pomfrey." Snape said sneering at her. Pathetic little imp! How dare she try and stop them from leaving!

"Oh I will." She said stalking toward them. Severus had his wand out and pointed it at her in half a second. He muttered a spell as her eyes glazed over.

"Go back to you room." Snape commanded and she immediately complied.

"Wh-What did you do to her?" Harry asked slightly afraid.

"Hush Harry, I was protecting you. Don't worry okay?" Severus asked turned to the fireplace. Harry felt slightly confused, but decided to not question it. "I will go first and then Draco and you. You are not strong enough to go by yourself. I would take you myself, but I think you would prefer Draco over me..." Sadness and something else laced his voice and Harry didn't understand why.

Draco nodded and watched Severus leave. "Harry, this is a new beginning. Keep that in mind... please." Draco said and held him close as they both stepped into the fireplace. Draco thought of the secret location and they swirled away.

Harry coughed badly and started to fall forward, but both Draco and Snape held him up. He was to weak to protest, to fight, or say anything. Snape muttered a cleaning spell on all of them, but Harry was still so tired. He wanted to go back to sleep. He was afraid to go to sleep.

"Alright there Harry?" Draco asked softly and propped him up. Severus went to reach for his mate, but stopped when he flinched away. He frowned and looked away. He knew that he shouldn't have reached for him, he knew what would happen, but his Yoiko instincts were reacting before he could think.

"Take him to his room, Draco." Severus said softly and walked into the kitchen. It was hidden behind double swinging doors. Harry shook his head to try and clear it of its sleepiness.

"No..." Harry said weakly. Draco frowned and followed his orders. He picked Harry up bridal style and slowly started his descend up the stairs and into his fathers master bedroom. With a swish of his hand the black bedspread with twinkling stars moved back to allow Draco to set down the almost sleeping boy. He brought the covers over to cover him and tucked him in tightly, just like Severus would do if he had had a nightmare. Since the boy was almost asleep and knowing that Severus would start doing the same exact thing, he moved the hair away from Harry's forehead and kissed it lightly.

"Go to sleep you silly boy." He whispered and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He walked down into the kitchen to find tea already set out for him and Severus quietly sipping his, deep in thought.


	5. Time and Rules

**I added about 300 words to the last chapter. You don't have to go back and read it, I am just informing you of the sudden change.**

Draco sat down and took his cup of tea. "So, what are we doing for the morning?" he asked his father. His eyes had lost the brightness to them long ago because of his spying and hardships, but they looked even older. He looked even older then what the potion provided.

"He will most likely wake up frantic. It is unknown if he will be strong enough to fight. He will be confused and frightened because he is in an unknown place. Once he sees us, I know he will be hostile if he is not frightened... there are many things that could happen. Keep your wand on your person at all times. I am keeping Harry's with me. I know he will be looking for it, even when I tell him to not go snooping around. Its his fathers trait... one of the only ones he has. I suppose I should be grateful for that..." Severus mused slightly and twirled Harry's wand between his fingers.

Draco took out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Alright then, what should we have for breakfasts?" Draco said as he wrote the word and separated the paper into three columns for _B__reakfast | Lunch | Dinner _and then looked up at Severus.

" For breakfast, hash browns, eggs, toast, sausage, pancakes, omelet, Muggle cereal, bacon, french toast, and if we haven't picked something by then, we will cook whatever sounds good. Make lunch and Dinner the same menu. (Severus knew the order to put everything. He knew what day had what breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was a must in order to avoid a meltdown.) Lunch and dinner shall be, grilled cheese, sub sandwiches, tomato soup, chicken soup, cheesy bread, pizza, raviolis, chicken parmesan, and salad and then the same with breakfast, he can choose." Severus frowned slightly. "We will have to pick for him for the first few days, maybe even the whole time we are staying here. I hope he will warm up to us..." Severus sighed and got up. I will be in the lab if you or Harry needs me. I put wards over his bedroom and yours just in case. You know what to do." He said and ruffled his sons hair before he went into the basement.

"Its 3 in the morning. I can't go back to sleep..." Draco muttered and walked into the living room. When you walk out of the kitchen you see the left wall with a door right next to you that leads outside, a bookshelf that covered the whole wall. A door that was on the wall parallel to the kitchen wall lead to the basement. Windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling covered that whole wall. The right wall had a staircase right next to the widows. Another door was beside the staircase and that lead to his fathers Office. A Muggle Television stood in between the office and a door that lead to the bathroom. Double doors were next to that and they lead your outside to the ground. The kitchen wall was a half wall. Severus and Draco both liked it that way so when they were cooking they could watch the news.

Draco walked over to the black leather couch and turned on the television. He sighed as he switched through the channels, finding nothing interesting on. He soon settled on a show called Criminal Minds and quickly got interested in it.

A scream sounded and he jumped.

His eyes widened when he realized the scream wasn't from the television. He threw himself off of the couch and bounded up the stairs. Thundering footsteps followed him. He threw open the master bedroom and Severus beat him into the room.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor was cowering in his bed. His back was propped up against the headboard. Draco frowned and walked slowly into the room. He was shaking, his skin was pale white, and his emerald green eyes showed fear beyond belief. "Sh... hush Harry, you are safe... its alright..." Draco heard Severus mutter.

"Get away from me!" Harry yelled and Severus started to chant.

"I Severus Snape anseo ag ceangal mo a bheith mates draíocht ó dhochar é féin agus daoine eile. Ceangal mé Potters Harry croí draíochta le haghaidh tá sé damáiste agus is gá a dheisiú. Tuigim agus freagracht iomlán iomlán chun cuidiú le mo a bheith maité cneasaigh as a chuid hardships is cuma cé chomh fada is a ghlacann siad. Beidh mé gach rud a dhéanamh i mo chumhacht chun cneasaigh i, fiú má ar crith mé ag iarraidh."

I Severus Snape here by bind my to be mates magic from harm of himself and others. I bind Harry Potters magical core for it is damaged and in need of repair. I understand and take full responsibility in helping my to be mate heal from his hardships no matter how long they take. I shall do everything in my power to heal him, even if I perish trying." Both Harry and Severus started to glow a golden color. Draco slumped to his knees and frowned as he wrapped his arms around himself to stay together. He could feel the magic crackling in the air. It was so powerful. It was hard to breath, it was so thick.

Soon the magic died down and all of them were able to breath. Harry still looked frightened, but he didn't looked like he was ready to attack whatever moved.

"Harry... your'er okay now..." Severus said softly. He didn't try and reach out to Harry like he had before. Draco thought it was for the best.

"Go..." Harry whimpered and brought his knees to his chest. "You are going to hurt me. Everyone does. Don't..." He whimpered and pushed away imaginary hands away. Severus held onto his wrists and Harry frowned. He looked up and saw Snape. "What are you doing?" Harry asked him.

"Protecting you." Snape said. Harry frowned.

* * *

"Alright there Harry?" Draco asked softly and propped him up. Snape went to reach for me, but I was scared of what he was going to do to me in the state I was in. I flinched and gave an inward sigh of relief when he back away from me. I didn't miss the hurt and frown when he looked away. I frowned at that. What the hell is going on? Who are these people and what have they done with Snape and Malfoy?

"Take him to his room, Draco." Snape said softly and walked into the kitchen. It was hidden behind double swinging doors. I shook my head to try and clear it of its sleepiness. It didn't work. They must have given me something. I don't remember taking anything, but then again, I didn't know how I got here. I don't even know where here is.

"No..." I said weakly. I tried to move away from Malfoy, but nothing wanted to work. Everything was slow and fuzzy. my whole body felt like led and everything sounded so load in my ears. Despite my verbal protests Malfoy followed his orders. He picked me up bridal style and slowly started his descend up the stairs to a bedroom. With a swish of his hand the black bedspread with twinkling stars moved back to allow him to set down me down on the bed. I barely registered him tucking me in and then I was out.

"Go to sleep you silly boy." a voice sounded somewhere far off.

**(Harry's Nightmare may be disturbing for some readers. You have been warned.)**

_Wack._

_Slap._

_Push._

_Shove._

_Pain._

_Harry was slammed into the wall by Ronald Weasley his suppose to be best friend. Ron growled at him and grabbed his shoulders just to slam him deeper into the wall. Pain vibrated up his spine and the wind got knocked out of him. Ron took out a Muggle hunting knife and showed him._

_"Please don't!" Harry gasped out, tears running down his face._

_"You pathetic worm. You are so stupid. I am the only one that can touch you." He snarled and clawed Harry's side. Harry cried out in pain and knew that he was bleeding. White hot pain flashed through him as Ron slashed his stomach with the knife. He was bare chested so it cut deeper then it would have if he had a shirt on. Ron tugged at Harry's belt. Fear gripped Harry and he tried to shove Ron away, but with him losing blood quickly, his strength was going with it. Ron growled in frustration and cut Harry's pants off. He ripped his underwear off._

_Ron gave a grunt of pleasure and hissed when he touched his hard member. He forced Harry's hand to grasp it. "You know what to do..." Ron growled out and his hips gave a jerk when he started to rub his hand up and down it. Ron squirmed and smacked Harry's hand out of the way. He jammed his hard member into Harry's tight, unprepared hole. Harry screamed in pain, tears flowing out of his eyes, blood seeping out of his hole from getting torn. Ron pumped into Harry rapidly._

_Heart wrenching sobs escaped Harry. Ron pulled out and grabbed both of Harry's wrist and brought them above their heads where he proceeded to bind his wrists to the wall by wrist locks. He grabbed Harry's legs and slammed into him once more. He groaned loudly in pleasure in ground into Harry relentlessly._

_Harry was burning of shame and pain._

_Ron jerked a few more times and pulled out of Harry. He hung there by his wrists, his feet not touching the ground as Ron cleaned himself up. He smirked at Harry and walked out of the basement. The one thing that was even more terrifying as Ron raping him is the dark, which is where he was whenever Ron left. Harry banged his head on the wall and sobbed as he passed out. When he passed out, there was no dreaming, there was no nightmare that was his life, there was no pain, there was just bliss nothingness._

**(I have to say... I feel terrible... I cried while writing it. I was planning something totally different when I started out... but... it evolved into this. I don't even know what this is to be honest. I don't know where it came from. I think I am going to leave it either way. There are many ideas I can keep with this. I feel so bad... *frown*)**_  
_

**Nightmare number two.**

_Fog surrounded Harry as he started to walk. The fog was a grayish color and it was everywhere that he looked. He couldn't see the ground that he walked on, but he could feel it. He was barefoot. It was cold and stony; rough to the touch, but smooth in some places. Harry's feet glided slowly across the stone floor, finding bumps here and there. _

_Swish._

_Harry turned around in a full circle in fright, but found nothing. He couldn't see anything. Panic washed over him as he continued to walk. It washed over him like waves, each one hitting him harder than the one before. He started to shake._

_Swish._

_"W-Who's there?!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing all around him._

_Swish. Harry continued to walk and found the fog getting ticker. It weighted heavily on him, making his clothing stick slightly to him. He could taste the water in the hair._

_"I'm lost... please..." He whispered and it echoed. _

_"I'm lost..." a new voice sounded._

_Swish._

_"Where are you?!" Harry asked slightly frantic. He didn't recognize the voice, he didn't know if it was a person he wanted to find or leave alone, but it sounded as scared as Harry felt._

_"Where are you?!" it asked. Harry frowned and started to run where he felt the voice was coming from._

_Its coming..._

_Run..._

_No where to run..._

_Fear..._

_Run Harry..._

_There is no where to hide..._

_You have to keep running!..._

_Don't stop..._

_Blood..._

_Rage..._

_Kill!..._

_MUST KILL!_

_Run. _

_Please..._

_Hurry!..._

_I am scared!..._

_Every thing that was said echoed everywhere around Harry. He didn't know where any of the voices were coming from. They eventually mixed together and they were no longer understandable. Fear was the only emotion that he felt. It wouldn't leave him. He fell to him knees and sobbed out of fright. His nails dug into his arms, making them bleed._

Harry woke with a start and screamed out of fright. He bolted up right and moved to the headboard. He heard hurried footsteps, but he didn't care. His breathing picked up, fear would not leave him. He was in so much pain. Everything hurt. His head, his mind and his heart the most. The door opened and Snape hurried into the room. He quickly sat down by Harry and he flinched away.

"Get away from me!" Harry yelled and Snape started to chant something that Harry didn't understand.

It was hard to breath, but warmth washed over Harry and he immediately started to calm. He closed his eyes and his breathing evened out.

Harry still looked frightened when he opened his eyes, but he didn't looked like he was ready to attack whatever moved.

"Harry... your'er okay now..." Severus said softly. He didn't try and reach out to Harry like he had before. Draco thought it was for the best.

"Go..." Harry whimpered and brought his knees to his chest. "You are going to hurt me. Everyone does. Don't..." He whimpered and pushed away the hands that were trying to grab him. Severus held onto his wrists and Harry frowned. He looked up and saw Snape. "What are you doing?" Harry asked him defensively.

"Protecting you." Snape said. Harry frowned and looked away. He looked down at the hands trying to grab him and they were slowly moving away from Harry. Harry closed his eyes and let his head hit the head board. He was about to do it again, but a pillow was placed behind him.

"Don't do that." Malfoy commanded softly.

"No... I have to..." Harry whimpered.

"You don't Harry." Snape said softly. Harry looked at him doubtfully and didn't try again. "Would you like a Dreamless Sleep Potion?" He asked. Harry nodded and took the vile from Snape's outstretched hand. He didn't even care to check for poison. He just didn't want to be there. To be alive.

Severus slowly got up off the bed and walked over to the door.

"No!" Harry cried out in fright. "Th-They go away when you are near. Stay... please... stay..." Harry muttered and laid down peacefully when Snape walked back over and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I have several potions that need attending to." Severus told Draco. He nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Severus looked over at the sleeping boy. He hadn't moved since the time he had woken up in the middle of the night. It was nearing 5 in the morning and he knew Draco would be starting breakfast at 5:45 on the dot. He always knew what Draco was doing because he has a daily schedule and goes by that schedule each and every day that they were not at Hogwarts.

5:00- Wake up.  
5:05- Take shower.  
5:30- Get out of shower.  
5:30- Get dressed.  
5:31- Brush Teeth  
5:33- Walk into kitchen.  
5:35- Pick Breakfast and get ingredients prepared.  
5:45- Cook Breakfast.  
6:30- Clean up Breakfast.  
6:45- Relax.  
11:30- Help prepare lunch.  
12:30- Clean up lunch.  
12:45- Run errands.  
- Do homework upon return.  
- Relax when finished.  
7:00- Eat dinner.  
7:45- Clean up dinner.  
8:00- Family time.

He looked over at his Magical Clock and smiled when he heard the shower turning on at exactly 5:05. Draco was in charge of breakfast. Both of them were in charge of lunch and Severus was in charge of Dinner. Draco would get panicky when his timed schedule got altered in the slightest. Severus had no idea where he had got that from. Neither of his parents were very time punctual.

Draco had a very different scheduled at Hogwarts that had changed many times when he became a prefect. He would have a meltdown in their privet quarters when he found out. Severus, knowing what was going to happen, informed him several days before hand so that he could prepare. It seemed easier for all of them, but it was still slightly difficult.

Draco walked into the kitchen and looked over at the list of food for breakfast. It was pancake day, he knew without even thinking about it. He knew because yesterday he had eggs, sausage and toast Draco drummed his fingers on the counter and rung his hands together. It most likely wasn't a good breakfast for Harry to have. Draco frowned and whimpered slightly. It would ruin his routine, but he didn't want to disappoint his father. He sighed in relief. He would just add toast to the meal. It was on the list after all. He remembered Harry only eating toast in the great hall the other day so he knew that he liked it.

It was decided.

He quickly got the ingredients out and started to cook breakfast, on the dot.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. His body jerked and his eyes snapped open. He groaned slightly and rubbed at him eyes. Time to get up so he could beat everyone to the shower. He sighed and got out of bed, stretching. He heard rustling beside him. Must be Ron. He stiffened and looked over, but what he saw, shocked him even more then seeing Ron awake would have. Harry looked around and took a step back as he took in everything around him.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked and went to grab his wand, but it wasn't in his pocket, nor on the bedside table.

"You are at my summer home, Harry" Snape said softly.

"What am I doing here and why did you call me by my first name Snape?" Harry asked and moved closer to the door.

"If you will calm down, then I shall explain." Snape said. Harry frowned when he didn't see the hate he normally did when he looked Snape in the eyes. Harry nodded slightly.

"Alright, but don't come any closer." Harry said as he took a stance, ready to bolt at any moment.

"First, let me ask how much you remember." Snape said and sat down on the bed.

"The last thing I remember is eating breakfast..." Harry answered.

"Ron came into the Great Hall and was angry at you. You stormed out, for the lack of a better description, and I found you. Your magic was lashing out violently. I was by your side in moments trying to calm your magic down. It seems that you have a lot of unshed feelings. Your mind and magical core are intertwined. It is why you need to concentrate when you are starting a new spell and the more you preform it, the easier it gets to cast. Well, you were so angry, that you exploded. You held it in for as long as you could, years in fact, of forced down feelings, but it was to much and they were all let loss. Your magical core... is... damaged. I saved you from dying yesterday. Your father saved me once and he was killed before I could repay him the kindness. With him gone, the dept is passed to the oldest child. You... with your Magical core damaged, you... are dying. A magical being can not survive without Magic..."

"What does this mean?" Harry whispered, knowing, somehow, that the potions master wasn't lying. He was frightened beyond belief.

"There... is a slim chance that you won't live until the age of 16 years old. If you do make it past the 16 year mark, then there is no possible chance for you to make it of age... With my dept to you... it will never be fulfilled if you died, so that is why you are here. The only way that you would be able to live as long as possible... were to be if you no longer used your magic. You are here so that you can understand everything and come to terms with everything before you have to face the world again. I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you. I thought everything I was doing was because I hated your father and you look just like him, but I was so very wrong. You are so much like Lily you don't even know..."

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked softly and looked at the floor, trying to make sense of everything that was told to him.

"She was my only friend, so yes, I knew her quite well." Severus answered and looked away, willing himself to stay rooted to the spot.

"Breakfast!" Draco yelled. Harry jumped and swore.

"What the fuck is Malfoy doing here?!" Harry yelled.

"He is my son after all. But, he is here to assist me in healing you."

"Attempting to heal me..." Harry whispered and walked down the stairs. Severus followed and told him where the kitchen was.

"If only I a camera." Harry said when he saw Draco. He was wearing an apron with cake batter droplets in several places along with flower dust. Harry started to laugh uncontrollably until tears started to form in his eyes. Sorrow washed over him and he started to sob. He sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't know why he was crying to hard, nothing had actually sunk in that deep yet, but it was a laugh or cry moment and Harry found himself doing both. He was thankful for the pair of arms that wrapped around himself and picked him up off the floor. He curled up into his lap and gripped the persons shirt tightly with both of his hands.

Severus frowned and looked at Draco muttering an 'I'm sorry,' but Draco held up his hands. He had prepared himself for something like this last night so it wasn't an uncontrollable change. Draco started to eat despite The-Boy-Who-Lived and his father. As long as Draco ate at the same time, his routine is uninterrupted.

Harry soon calmed down and frowned. He pushed himself off of Snape and glared at him. "Don't touch me!" He yelled. Severus and Draco sighed. Mood swings. Wonderful, they both thought.

"Forgive me..." Snape said and dished out his own food. "Eat whatever you want, but you will be eating something at each meal against your will or not." Snape said. Harry sat down heavily. He was drained of all emotion. He slowly picked up a buttered piece of toast and eat it quietly. "Because of your unstable Magical Core, you mind is also unstable. There are a few rules I expect you to follow Harry. Draco has had these rules once before, so don't worry, I am not treating you differently. You are to not leave either mine or Draco's sight for more then five minutes. If you need to go to the restroom, tell either one of us that is with you. Always listen and do what we ask the first time asked, no exceptions. You are not to leave the room without telling the person that is with you. You are to not leave this house without company. You are not to swear or yell in this house. You will always have a chance to speak your mind and you will always be forgiven for any insults that may slip your lips. There is no need to add words that result in you losing your intelligence or to rise your voice resulting in headache. You are to either me or Draco any and all pain you have, no matter how small. We have brought you here to take care of you, not to hurt you, which I hope you will start to understand the more time that you are here... Draco am I leaving anything out?"

"Nightly inspections." Draco said and looked away in slight shame.

"I have forgiven you long ago for that haven't I?" Draco nodded. "It seems my son still has a hard time remembering the forgiveness set of rules..." he said softly and looked back at Harry. "But he is correct. I will be doing nightly inspections to make sure no harm has come over you. Draco still has them every night and I have been his father for four years."

"All he does is wave his wand at you and then sends you to bed. He doesn't make you show him anything." Draco said frowning slightly at the fimilar emotion of fear coming off of Harry. Draco looked at Severus and they locked eyes.

_Fear and pain. _Draco said to Severus.

_Why would he be feeling those? _Severus asked.

_I don't know. I will help you though. _Severus nodded. He knew his son would. It was just a matter of Harry confiding in them enough to find out.

"No... there is a thing called-"

"There is no privacy when you are healing someone Harry. There are no boundaries, no secrets. We have all the time in the world Harry. You can take as long as you need to trust us... no sweat." Draco said softly and looked at the clock. He got up and started to clear the table.


End file.
